


Правдивая история спасения Персиваля Грейвса

by Kelo_Loconte



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Fanfic, Fix-It, Gen, Magical Realism, Missing Scene, OOC, POV, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo_Loconte/pseuds/Kelo_Loconte
Summary: Вам когда-нибудь было интересно, что случилось с Персивалем Грейвсом после ареста Гриндевальда?
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	1. Вступление + Самайн

**Author's Note:**

> Шаманская магия — выдумка автора.

Если ты, мой дорогой друг, открыл эту книгу, значит, тебе задали написать эссе. Ты, как и многие до тебя, попался на удочку хитрого преподавателя, опрометчиво заявив на уроке истории магии, что Персиваль Грейвс, директор департамента защиты магического правопорядка, погиб в тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестом году. И теперь ты проведешь много длинных одиноких вечеров с этой книгой, чтобы разобраться, в чем же ты не прав. В самом деле – официально Персиваль Грейвс пропал без вести незадолго до печально известных событий двадцать шестого. 

И все же **_я_** выжил.

Да, дорогой друг, глаза не обманывают тебя: перед тобой не учебник от заумного профессора с бесполезными фактами и датами, а автобиографический очерк о том, что на самом произошло со мной – директором департамента защиты магического правопорядка МАКУСА Персивалем Грейвсом. 

Не забудь после прочтения вернуть книгу в библиотеку: ты наверняка не единственный, кто попался на шутку преподавателей. 

## Самайн

Многие считают, что религиозные праздники ничего не значат. Конечно, больше всего таких скептиков среди волшебников. Мы постоянно имеем дело с тем, что обычные люди назвали бы чудесами, оттого не верим, что есть какие-то _особенные_ дни для волшебства. Не знаю, чем руководствовался Гриндевальд, выбирая в качестве дня "икс" именно тридцать первое октября. Верил ли он в мистическую силу самайна? Или его шпион в МАКУСА не только добыл ему расписание патрулей, но и каким-то образом узнал, что я отправлюсь в обход один? Этого мне, к сожалению, выяснить так и не удалось. Да и не то чтобы я стремился.

Вечером тридцать первого октября тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестого года[1] я покинул здание Вулворт в довольно паршивом настроении. Погода приятного не добавляла: несмотря на относительно теплые дни, дожди этой осенью шли почти не переставая. Запахнув поплотнее пальто, я нехотя вышел из-под козырька здания прямо под мелкий холодный моросящий дождь. Тогда я подумал: "Какого черта?! Я волшебник, я могу сделать так, что ни этот дождь, ни ураган мне будут нипочем! Почему я должен мокнуть, как все?" Такие неправильные мелочные мысли появлялись у меня время от времени, но потом я вспоминал, что какими бы суровыми ни казались мне наши законы, они исправно защищали нас.

Я знал, что ночной патруль выдвинется только через пару часов. Мне хотелось пройтись и развеяться после весьма утомительного дня, проведенного за вычиткой отчетов подчиненных и подготовкой брифингов, и потому я решил направиться в один из районов на Уотер-стрит, требовавших внимания. В этих доках процветал не-магический криминал, и именно там под шумок маги-контрабандисты провозили запрещенный товар. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что одной из моих главных ошибок стала моя самонадеянность: я не оставил никакой информации о том, куда именно я направляюсь. Может быть, если бы авроры знали, откуда начать поиски, это не затянулось бы на долгие месяцы. Хотя откуда они могли знать?!

До Уотер-стрит я добрался без проблем: аппарировал из первого попавшегося безлюдного переулка сразу к докам, откуда и начал свое наблюдение. Обнаруживающие чары показывали с дюжину людей, которых я принял за портовых рабочих. Один из доков выглядел пустым, но там оказались еще двое. Свет в том доке не горел, и я предположил, что там были не рабочие. Ну, или можешь считать это профессиональным чутьем, как тебе больше нравится.

Я шел туда в полной уверенности, что напал на след мелких контрабандистов. За моими плечами опыт мировой войны, сотни рейдов и успешных облав, что могло пойти не так? Так я тогда думал.

В доке пахло сыростью, рыбой и солью. До этого вечера я думал, что соль не имеет запаха. Внутри мне пришлось двигаться медленнее — каменный пол отвечал эхом на каждый стук каблука. Я не стал зажигать свет, ведь я не мог дать им себя обнаружить, и передвигаться пришлось практически в полной темноте с палочкой наготове. Здесь было так тихо, что стук собственного сердца ощущался в моих ушах барабанным боем, за которым я едва различал приглушенные голоса. Я не нервничал — все моя излишняя самоуверенность. Неизвестные находились в дальнем помещении, скорее всего, это была одна из комнат для работников[2]. Они разговаривали о какой-то встрече с волшебником, что еще больше укрепило мои догадки о контрабанде. Мужчины — оба голоса были мужские — говорили с ярко выраженным акцентом и по спокойному тону явно не ждали незваных гостей.

Сейчас я понимаю, что мог бы послать весточку в Конгресс и если не запросить подкрепление, то хотя бы оповестить их о своей находке. Тогда я об этом не подумал.

Пальцы сжали гладкую рукоять палочки. Я чувствовал ее прохладную лакированную поверхность, привычная тяжесть в ладони успокаивала и придавала сил.

— … Вы уверены, что он придет?

— Сведения передал надежный источник.

Я почти подошел к двери в комнату и замер, затаив дыхание. Если я послушаю еще немного, возможно, мне удастся узнать, с кем они хотят встретиться?

— Не знаю, как вам, а мне это совершенно не нравится. Чувствую себя тут как на ладони.

Я стоял и слушал. Все мое внимание было сосредоточено на их голосах, я ловил каждое слово, не думая больше ни о чем. Мне казалось, что еще немного, еще пара неосторожных фраз, и я узнаю, кто должен прийти на встречу. Предвкушение подогревало кровь, я был напряжен как хищник, готовящийся к прыжку на ничего не подозревающую жертву.

— Он здесь.

Я вздрогнул. Кто? Тот, с кем была назначена встреча? Как они узнали? Я не обнаружил в этом месте никаких сигнальных чар.

— Homenum revelio[3].

В это мгновение из моей головы вылетело абсолютно все мысли кроме одной: меня обнаружили. Сейчас мне стыдно это признавать, но в тот момент меня охватила паника. Драгоценные секунды оказались упущены, а ведь нужно было просто вломиться туда и повязать двоих волшебников. С двумя я бы справился!

— Мистер Грейвс. Мы уже боялись, что вы не придете.

Это был **_третий_** мужской голос. И раздался он за моей спиной. Вкрадчивый, мягкий и чертовски пугающий. Я никогда раньше не слышал этого голоса, но интуитивно догадывался, кто его владелец.

Значит, эти двое в комнате все это время ждали… меня? И это оказалось тщательно спланированной ловушкой?

Да, друг мой. Это была ловушка.

— Вы не поздороваетесь со мной? — спросил неизвестный, и я услышал слишком громкий для пустого дока стук каблука.

Передо мной — комната с двумя наверняка вооруженными волшебниками. Позади меня — человек, от чьего голоса неприятно тянет под ложечкой. Кому ты бы открыл спину?

Я медленно развернулся на голос, с каждым движением стискивая сильнее рукоять палочки и потихоньку отступая к стене. Теперь я видел краем глаза дверь, а лопатками ощущал твердый камень.

— Кто вы?

Есть вопросы, которые никогда не стоит задавать. Это был один из них. Волшебник передо мной словно специально ждал этого вопроса, чтобы зажечь яркий свет на кончике своей палочки, давая мне разглядеть его. Короткие светлые волосы, острые черты лица, разноцветные глаза — мне хватило этого, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку: передо мной стоял Геллерт Гриндевальд, самый разыскиваемый волшебник в магическом сообществе. Его тонкие губы растянулись в довольной улыбке, он поднял палочку повыше, освещая помещение.

— Революционер, — Гриндевальд словно насмехался надо мной своим тоном и взглядом. — Но вы знаете меня как международного террориста.

— Не без причин, — ответил с рыком я, крепче сжимая палочку.

Тогда я не думал о том, есть ли у меня шанс выстоять против Гриндевальда. Даже до Америки доходили слухи, что он нашел легендарную Старшую палочку, но я, будучи прагматиком, не верил в легенды. Однако одним даром Гриндевальд все же обладал: его красноречие могло подкосить веру слабого человека в идеалы общества. Я же слабым человеком не был.

Гриндевальд говорил как настоящий политик. Шаг за шагом продвигаясь в мою сторону, он искал зацепки, подбирал ключи к моим мыслям, моим принципам и моей вере. Он критиковал положение магов в обществе, осуждал закон Раппапорт, а потом все же совершил главную ошибку: туманными и пространными фразами он предложил мне предать свою родину ради господства. **_Его_** господства.

— Вам нужно кое-что знать об американцах, мистер Гриндевальд, — меня переполняла злость. Как он посмел подобное предложить?! — Америка — свободная страна. И за свою свободу мы привыкли драться.

Слабая улыбка, с которой прежде обращался ко мне Гриндевальд, померкла, его взгляд стал тяжелым.

— Что ж… Очень жаль, мистер Грейвс. Я рассчитывал на вас.

В этот момент распахнулась дверь кабинета. Я успел бросить короткий взгляд в ту сторону и увидел, как выбегает один из волшебников. Это мой шанс! Я аппарировал в дверной проем за его спину и вырубил его оглушающим заклятьем.

Дальше события развивались стремительно. До моего слуха долетел обрывок связывающего заклинания, но закончить его противник не успел: я всегда гордился своей реакцией в экстремальных ситуациях, и сейчас она, можно сказать, спасла меня. Обезвредив второго волшебника, я запер дверь и отошел в дальний угол кабинета. Сейчас я понимаю, что мне стоило уносить оттуда ноги, но тогда я был уверен, что справлюсь, выстою один на один против Гриндевальда.

Эта уверенность пошатнулась, когда взрыв разнес в щепки дверь и повредил часть стены. Гриндевальд уже стоял в проеме с палочкой наголо, и времени на обдумывание действий у меня не было. Оглушающие заклинания слетали с моей палочки короткими вспышками, но каждую из них он блокировал коротким движением руки. Какой же мощью должен обладать волшебник, чтобы без проблем отбивать шквал атак! И когда я встретился с ним взглядом, увидел, как спокойно, даже равнодушно он смотрел на мои попытки отбросить и обезоружить его, меня внезапно накрыло осознание: у меня нет шансов. Он поднял палочку, я вскинул свою следом.

— **_Petrificus To_** _..._

И тут я ощутил сильную режущую боль в глазах. Вспышка света, вырвавшаяся с кончика палочки Гриндевальда, прожигала глаза, я зажмурился, а спустя мгновение меня отшвырнуло к стене оглушающее заклинание. Мне показалось, я ощутил хруст — там, в районе затылка — и мир вокруг провалился во тьму.

Я потерял сознание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Вставь это в эссе. Преподавателю понравится.
>   2. Позже я выяснил, что это был кабинет начальника дока.
>   3. Если ты хороший студент, ты уже должен знать это заклинание. Если ты его не знаешь — эту книгу тебе читать еще рано, вернись к ней через пару курсов. Как вообще эта книга попала к младшекурснику?!
> 



	2. Натуралист

Когда я пришел в себя, мир по-прежнему был скрыт от меня во мраке. Я осознал себя сидящим в сухом помещении, спину холодила каменная кладка стены, а вокруг не было слышно ни звука. Болело все тело: буквально каждая мышца отзывалась агонией на любую попытку пошевелиться. Эту боль невозможно было сравнить даже с действием круциатуса[1], но именно она напоминала мне, что я еще жив. Я попытался открыть глаза и издал сдавленный хриплый стон. Слишком больно… Болели не только веки — сами глаза тоже. Он ослепил меня перед тем, как я отключился. Что, если зрение не вернется? Тогда даже призрачная надежда выпутаться из сложившейся ситуации растает как дым. Мои руки не были связаны, но это и не требовалось: я едва мог заставить себя дышать через боль, не стоило говорить о попытках поднять руку или продолжить бой.

Я услышал шаги, когда кровь перестала барабанами бить по моим ушам. Почему я не мог открыть глаза? Если погибать — то глядя врагу в лицо. А были ли у меня шансы победить? Смог бы я сражаться хотя бы на равных с величайшим темным магом современности[2]? Тогда я наивно думал, что у меня есть на это силы.

— Мне очень жаль, мистер Грейвс, — голос Гриндевальда резал по ушам, слишком громко. Я втянул голову в плечи, попытался сильнее зажмуриться. — Мы ведь могли уладить все мирно.

Даже если бы я физически мог говорить, не испытывая адской боли, мне нечего было бы сказать. Этот террорист смел предлагать мне предать мою родину!

— Вы мне еще понадобитесь. В любом случае, — Гриндевальд подошел чуть ближе, а я уловил слабый запах рыбы. Мы все еще в проклятом доке?!

Меня подняло в воздух. Руки и ноги безвольно опустились, я стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать от боли и не выдать свою слабость. Это было бы слишком унизительно. Перед закрытыми веками не было даже красных всполохов, как обычно бывает, если крепко зажмуриться. Здесь было _настолько_ темно? С плеч соскользнуло пальто, с тихим шелестом падая на пол.

— Мне горько от того, что придется сделать, мистер Грейвс, — в голосе Гриндевальда звучало искреннее сожаление. Тогда я почти не обратил на это внимание, а сейчас нахожу это странным и нелепым.

Меня опустило спиной на холодный стол. Гриндевальд медленно прошелся вокруг стола, собственноручно закрепляя мои лодыжки и запястья толстым шпагатом. Я чувствовал себя нарлом на операционном столе, которого вот-вот препарируют старым тупым скальпелем.

— К сожалению, я не могу облегчить вашу участь, — продолжал говорить Гриндевальд. — Вы должны оставаться в сознании. Я не хочу случайно вас убить.

Тогда я еще не знал, что он собирался делать. Мне было страшно. Очень страшно. Можно сколько угодно слушать от бравых вояк, как они храбрились под пытками в плену, как выдерживали все с каменными лицами и не проронили ни звука. Но на самом деле все это — брехня ущемленной гордости. Хотел бы и я рассказать такое же о себе, но нет, я не отступлюсь от правды: мне было безумно страшно. И очень, очень больно.

Я ощутил легкое прикосновение кончика палочки к вороту пиджака и звук отрываемых пуговиц. По телу пробежался холодок — одним пиджаком Гриндевальд не ограничился. В помещении, оказалось действительно холодно, мышцы живота пошли легкой судорогой, и я все же не сдержал стона боли. Нельзя было напрягаться, это делало только хуже.

— Знаете, мистер Грейвс, — Гриндевальд продолжал говорить с этим своим немецким акцентом, — у шаманов из вашей Центральной Америки есть чему поучиться. Их навыки в трансфигурации и зельеварении поистине потрясают воображение.

Моих губ коснулось что-то стеклянное и холодное. В нос ударил запах перечной мяты, я ощутил чужие теплые пальцы на своей челюсти, насильно разжимающие ее. Что он пытался в меня влить[3]?!

— Ну, ну, я не пытаюсь вас отравить.

Пришлось выпить. Я глотнул и закашлялся, по всему телу прошлась волна боли, но потом она отступила, и я даже почувствовал прилив сил. Ненадолго — мне бы не хватило их, чтобы вырваться из захвата. Гриндевальд отпустил меня и куда-то отошел, а я попытался открыть глаза. Но… тьма вокруг меня никуда не делась. Я не знал, где я, не знал, как далеко от меня находится Гриндевальд, не знал, что, черт возьми, он собирался со мной делать и при чем здесь шаманы из Центральной Америки!

Но потом я услышал тихое шуршание. Я не сумел понять, что это, но оно двигалось так же, как и шаги Гриндевальда. Он подошел к столу, на котором я лежал, и шуршание стихло.

— Мы в школах почему-то учимся копировать внешнюю форму объекта, — заговорил снова Гриндевальд. — И совсем забываем о внутренней составляющей. Они в этом пошли куда дальше, хотя их методы напугали даже меня.

Он положил ладони на мою грудную клетку. Потом сместил одну выше, под шею, надавливая и удерживая. Другую ладонь он поднял, и я почувствовал, как его пальцы вжались в кожу над солнечным сплетением.

А затем я закричал.

Гриндевальд нажал сильнее, его пальцы буквально продавливали, вытесняли в стороны кожу, хрящи и мышцы, проникали внутрь, причиняя невыносимую боль. Я чувствовал его руку в себе, кричал и дергался, но он не останавливался. Его пальцы изучали мои ребра изнутри!

— Кости раздвигать всегда больнее, чем мягкие ткани, — продолжал говорить он спокойно, словно сейчас мы беседовали о погоде.

Я выгибался в путах, терпеть это было просто невозможно. По щекам покатились капли, и только тогда я осознал, что это слезы. В какой-то момент он повернул руку внутри меня и ухватился пальцами за легкое — я дернулся, хрипя и кашляя кровью. Но он не хотел убивать меня, нет, какой-то садист мог бы назвать эти касания _ласковыми_. Второму легкому тоже досталось, и я почувствовал, что задыхаюсь, захлебываюсь собственной кровью. Только это заставило его сместить руку и замереть, он словно ждал, когда я приду в себя, чтобы продолжить свою мучительную пытку. Он говорил что-то еще, но я не слышал, боль отключала все прочие ощущения.

Я содрогался, привязанный к столу, а Гриндевальд буквально выворачивал меня наизнанку. Пальцы нырнули под легкое, и я заскулил сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, застыл, едва дыша. Геллерт Гриндевальд держал в своих пальцах мое бешено колотящееся сердце.

— Подумать только, какая хрупкая конструкция — человек.

Он сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, и мне показалось, что мое сердце сейчас разорвется в его руке. Я уже не кричал, я бессильно хрипел от боли, изменявшей все мое мироощущение. Удовлетворенный, он отпустил сердце и медленно вынул руку, оставляя после себя ощущение зияющей дыры в грудной клетке. Он изучал меня как гребаный натуралист, препарирующий еще живую лягушку!

Как бы я хотел, чтобы ему было этого достаточно.

Его другая ладонь все так же лежала на моей груди — неужели теперь он полезет в горло? Я дышал часто и поверхностно, ребра ходили ходуном, и каждый вздох отзывался фантомными ощущениями его пальцев на моих легких!

Он переместил руку по грудине ниже, туда, где только что копался в моих внутренностях, и только тактильные ощущения дали мне понять, что я не лежу со вскрытой грудной клеткой. В этот раз он дал мне куда больше времени, чтобы отдышаться. Снова его пальцы, входящие под кожу, я ощутил над пупком, и, Мерлин мне свидетель, это было так же больно, как в первый раз. Он копался в моих внутренностях, словно огромный паразит, я ощущал его пальцы сначала меж сплетений мышц, а потом и на своих внутренних органах. В какой-то момент я сорвал голос и смог только сдавленно хрипеть, пока Гриндевальд зачем-то исследовал мою печень. На кишечнике мне показалось, что я умру: ему отчего-то было необходимо прощупать каждый сантиметр, он перекладывал участки как хотел, добирался до таких мест, которые я никогда не ощущал в своем теле. Я дергался, вертел головой, и каждое мое движение только усиливало боль, но я не мог заставить себя лежать смирно. Бессознательное во мне буквально ревело об опасности, и тело всеми силами старалось уйти от нее.

А Гриндевальд все продолжал выворачивать меня наизнанку.

Я почти отключился от боли, когда он наконец-то убрал руку. Мне казалось, я уже лишился способности дышать, но каким-то образом мое тело боролось за жизнь и не желало так просто сдаваться. Он отошел от меня, оставляя меня наедине с остаточными волнами боли, расходившимся по всему телу, в этой ледяной давящей темноте. Я молил всех известных мне богов и предков-волшебников тогда, чтобы все это уже наконец закончилось. Но потом я почувствовал его ладонь на своей шее.

— Лежите тихо, мистер Грейвс.

— Х… хватит… — кое-как выдавил я из себя. — П-прошу…

— О, мне, правда, очень жаль, — Гриндевальд провел пальцами по моему лбу, собирая капли уже холодного пота, но у меня не осталось сил, чтобы хотя бы дернуться. — Я ведь говорил, что не хотел доводить до этого. Но мне нужно кое-что еще.

Пальцы на моем лбу надавили сильнее. От ужаса осознания того, куда теперь полезет Гриндевальд, я захрипел и затрепыхался как выброшенная на берег рыба, повторяя хриплые “нет, не надо”. Но его пальцы вошли в мою голову как раскаленный нож в масло. Меня затрясло в агонии, я лихорадочно дергался и хрипло кричал, а он все продолжал исследовать меня изнутри. Физическая боль почти заглушила боль ментальную, но я все же почувствовал буквально кожей, как он впитывал мои знания, мою память, касаясь коры головного мозга.

Но потом он полез глубже.

Я молил о смерти. Я молил о смерти вслух, молил о смерти про себя, и он слышал каждую мою мысль, впитывал их, наблюдая за моей беспомощностью. Ему нужны были воспоминания последних нескольких часов, и именно поэтому он лез так глубоко. На какое-то одно-единственное мгновение перед моими глазами пронеслась яркая вспышка, и я подумал, что, наконец, умираю, и мое тело испустит последний дух. Но все, что я ощутил, это то, как медленно Гриндевальд вынул руку из моей головы.

Он отошел от стола и затих, а я не выдержал и сорвался в сухие беззвучные рыдания. Почему бы ему просто не убить меня после того, как он так бесчеловечно копался в моих потрохах? Что ему еще было нужно?

Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем я услышал свой голос, вылетавший из чужих губ:

— Благодарю вас за помощь, мистер Грейвс. Вы можете еще пригодиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Надеюсь, ты никогда не узнаешь ни ту, ни другую.
>   2. Можешь заткнуть за пояс своих британских друзей с их Темным Лордом, сославшись на исследования Элфиаса Дожа.
>   3. Скорее всего, это было какое-то усовершенствованное животворящее зелье.
> 



	3. Бездна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   1. Надеюсь, друг мой, тебе никогда не придется испытывать такую степень отчаяния.
>   2. Стена была кирпичной, а потолок — низким и сводчатым.
> 


Больше я не видел света. Я погряз во мраке, из которого мне было не выбраться. Поначалу я не мог даже шевелиться и не имел ни малейшего представления о том, где я нахожусь. Ощущения давали понять только то, что матрас на моей койке видал лучшие времена, а воздух вокруг был затхлым и сырым. И все так же невыносимо воняло рыбой.

Я не знал, сколько прошло времени. Как и не знал, что мне делать дальше, надолго ли меня оставили в живых. Когда я стану ему не нужен?

Гриндевальду не нужно было приковывать меня к стене или связывать парализующим заклинанием — в этой тьме, окружившей меня, я не смог бы увидеть собственную руку, поднесенную вплотную к лицу. Это была мастерски обустроенная темница: вне света, вне осознания времени я ощущал себя мотыльком, насаженным на острую иглу собственной беспомощности.

Гриндевальд приходил лишь раз. Почему-то я думал, что он захочет поглумиться над поверженным противником или придет бахвалиться тем, как ловко водит всех в МАКУСА за нос. Неужели он сам боялся той тьмы, в которую заточил меня?

В тот единственный раз он снова копался у меня в голове. Я чувствовал кончик собственной палочки, приставленный к моему виску, почти физически ощущал, как Гриндевальд вытягивал из меня воспоминания, как он использовал ту треклятую шаманскую магию, чтобы удержать мое сознание на нужных ему фрагментах. Казалось, я оглох от собственного крика и охрип от длительного молчания. И когда моя голова готова была расколоться от боли словно хрупкая фарфоровая ваза, он отпустил мой разум. Я попытался ухватиться за него, тянул к нему беспомощно руки, просил, чтобы он сказал хоть что-нибудь[1], но он не сжалился надо мной. Он не произнес ни слова, только тихо выдохнул и положил ладонь на мой мокрый от холодного пота лоб, бережно опустил меня на матрас, и я почувствовал, как сознание начало ускользать от меня. По щеке скатилась одинокая слеза, мне подумалось, что я наконец-то стал ему не нужен, что он убьет меня — хотя бы из милосердия.

Когда много позже я открыл глаза и окунулся в уже привычный мрак, стены моей темницы содрогнулись от моего крика отчаяния и боли…

Прошла, как мне казалось, целая вечность. Тьма этого места поглотила меня, и я стал чувствовать себя частью ее. Разве могут напугать монстры, если ты сам уже — один из них? Меня продолжали держать зачем-то в живых, приносили дрянную, но все же еду, в миску с которой поначалу я тыкался как слепой котенок, — и я начал пользоваться силами, которых мне так любезно помогали набраться. Ходил в потемках, еле переставляя ноги, ощупывал дрожащими руками стену, словно это что-то могло мне дать[2]. Может быть, у меня появился бы шанс, если бы в какой-то момент мои тюремщики просто не перестали приходить. Гриндевальд забыл обо мне? Достиг своей цели и просто бросил меня здесь? Снова судьба проверяет меня на прочность? Я сидел в своей камере и прислушивался к каждому шороху, я ждал, что вот-вот распахнется дверь и, может быть, зеленый луч убивающего проклятия станет первой вспышкой света за последние дни — и последней, которую я увижу в жизни. Никто не приходил, а я все ждал, когда случится неизбежное, когда мрак поглотит меня окончательно, не оставив даже имени.

Мне больше не снились кошмары. Они преследовали меня наяву. И, наконец-то, тяжелая железная дверь распахнулась.


	4. Ньют. После метро

Несмотря на поимку Гриндевальда и публичную благодарность мадам Президент, я все никак не мог перестать думать о том, что произошло в метро. Криденс, тот юноша-обскур… Авроры просто уничтожили его! В какой-то момент мне показалось — но я хотел думать, что мне не показалось[1] — будто я увидел, как крохотный ошметок обскури уползает вверх из-под магического купола. Я мог ему помочь! Мы с Тиной могли… Впервые за очень долгое время я чувствовал, что мои желания, страхи и стремления разделяет кто-то еще, кто-то, готовый протянуть руку помощи. Тина Голдштейн — потрясающая женщина, хоть и аврор.

Я задержался в Нью-Йорке еще на несколько дней. В Конгрессе хотели расспросить меня по поводу Гриндевальда, да и мне самому нужна была передышка после такого обилия приключений за столь короткое время, потому билет на пароход я не брал до самого последнего момента. Мой допрос вел тот невысокий молодой волшебник, бывший начальник Тины. Мистер Абернети — типичная канцелярская крыса, как назвала его Тина, бюрократ до мозга костей, и именно такой тип людей меня всегда пугал и отталкивал. Если нужно было бы выбирать между ночью в логове нунду и пятью минутами с такой вот крысой, без сомнений я бы выбрал нунду.

Когда я, опустошенный встречей и недолгим, но тяжелым для меня допросом, вышел из кабинета, то едва не столкнулся нос к носу с явно взволнованной Тиной. Ее взгляд безостановочно бегал по моему лицу, одежде и даже чемодану, пока она наконец-то не заглянула мне в глаза. Мой камуфлори по имени Дугал иногда смотрел так на меня, когда не до конца понимал, в реальности он или в вероятном будущем.

— Тина? — позвал я негромко, привлекая ее внимание. — Что случилось?

— Поверить не могу, — выдохнула она тихо. — Его никто не ищет.

— Кого?

— Мистера Грейвса.

Так я узнал, что настоящего мистера Грейвса действительно совершенно никто не собирался искать. И тогда, увидев потерянный взгляд Тины, я понял, что не уеду из города, пока не помогу ей: в конце концов, я перед ней в долгу. Мы договорились встретиться вечером у их с Куинни дома[2] и все обсудить. Слишком странным казалось дело на первый взгляд — мистер Грейвс ведь был не рядовым сотрудником, а начальником департамента защиты магического правопорядка! Практически вторым человеком в Конгрессе. Почему его не ищут? Это было загадкой и для меня, и для Тины.

Обычно я не очень хорош в деталях, но тот вечер я запомнил отчетливо из-за необычайно сильного снегопада, накрывшего Нью-Йорк после захода солнца. Мокрые снежинки налипали на окно, будто хотели спрятать от нас целый город, а мы сидели втроем за столом в скромной теплой квартире сестер Голдштейн. Куинни выглядела опечаленной, и мне не нужно было быть легилиментом, чтобы понимать — она грустила по Якобу.

— Что ты будешь делать? — спросил я у Тины, грея руки о чашку с ароматным чаем. Мистер Грейвс много для нее значил, и я не мог остаться в стороне. Не в этот раз.

— Я спрашивала других авроров. Мистера Грейвса уже записали в покойники, но я думала, они хотя бы попытаются найти его тело.

— Мистера Абернети назначили исполняющим обязанности директора, — подала голос Куинни. — Он так этим гордился, это сложно было не услышать.

Я никогда не думал, что порадуюсь тому, что Куинни владеет даром легилименции. Но в тот момент Абернети казался мне единственной деталью, выпадающей из общей картины. Если теперь действия авроров координировал он…

— Они ведь были в хороших отношениях? — спрашивал я. — Почему же он не организует поиск?

— Не знаю, — ответила тихо Куинни. — Мистер Грейвс вообще не заботит его. Все его мысли крутятся или вокруг повышения, или… — она посмотрела с опаской на сестру. — … вокруг Гриндевальда.

Абернети не было в метро. И откуда ему там взяться, если он всего лишь выписывал разрешения на палочки?

— Многие думают о Гриндевальде сейчас, — предположила Тина, хмурясь.

— Но не так, как он, — Куинни серьезно посмотрела на Тину, и мне от этого взгляда стало не по себе. — Он что-то знает… Его мысли уже не так открыты, как раньше.

В комнате повисло тяжелое молчание. Нужно было решать, что делать — и решать быстро. Мы не знали, как долго Гриндевальд прикидывался мистером Грейвсом, о худшем говорить и думать не хотелось. Но Тина была права — нужно было найти хотя бы тело.

— Мы можем как-нибудь… **_расспросить_** его? — я перевел взгляд на чашку, потом на Куинни. — Попробовать вынудить его рассказать, что ему известно?

— Не в стенах МАКУСА, — предупредила Тина. — Это привлечет слишком много ненужного внимания.

Теперь уже мы оба смотрели на Куинни. Та стушевалась под нашими взглядами, и мне стало неловко: она и так была подавлена расставанием с Якобом, но, похоже, понимала, на что намекала своим многозначительным взглядом Тина. Я бы не смог просить ее о таком.

— Он хорошо относится ко мне, — Куинни выдавила слабую улыбку. — Я думаю, что смогу вывести его на разговор вне стен МАКУСА.

— Ты уверена? — с нотками заботы в голосе поинтересовалась Тина и протянула руку, касаясь запястья сестры. — Я не хочу заставлять…

— Я тоже хочу найти мистера Грейвса, Тинни, — перебила ее мягко Куинни. — Я хочу помочь.

— Что ж… — Тина выпрямилась и положила ладони на стол. — Тогда это нужно сделать завтра вечером.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Тогда мне не показалось — Криденс действительно сумел пережить бойню в метро.
>   2. Арендодатель сестер — пожилая женщина, миссис Эспозито — запрещает им приводить домой мужчин. Тина пронесла меня в моем чемодане.
> 



	5. Ньют. Долгая ночь

От Куинни требовалось совсем немного. Вытащить Абернети из МАКУСА и привести к нам с Тиной — в скромную комнату гостиницы, которую мне пришлось снять, чтобы не стеснять сестер. Весь день мы провели в ожидании: Тина, специально отпросившись с работы, сидела в номере, настраивалась на разговор, а я проводил время в чемодане. Кроме диких животных, нуждавшихся в помощи, со мной путешествовал низзл. Он был уже в возрасте, но не утратил ни красоты и лоска шерсти, ни своей потрясающей способности чувствовать ложь людей[1]. Он должен был нам помочь во время предстоящего разговора с мистером Абернети. И хотя обычно я не испытываю подобных чувств, мне было приятно осознавать, что в этот раз я буду вести его допрос. Ну, хорошо, не совсем я — без Тины я бы не справился с такой задачей.

Я сидел в своей каморке, мерно поглаживая сэра Томаса по его серой лоснящейся шерсти, когда услышал долгожданное постукивание по крышке чемодана. Пора. Под ложечкой засосало, я разом ощутил неуверенность, даже ладони вспотели. Сэр Томас, похоже, почувствовал это и поднялся с моих колен, ткнулся мордой мне в щеку. Мне всегда становится спокойнее, когда я ощущаю поддержку и любовь животного, как бы странно это ни звучало. Шумно выдохнув, я бережно подхватил низзла на руки и выбрался из чемодана.

Тина сидела на краю кровати, сложив ладони на коленях, напряженная, как натянутая струна. Мистер Абернети был ее начальником, нужно было обладать поразительной смелостью, чтобы решиться на эту авантюру с допросом. Я осторожно переступил стенку чемодана и протянул ей низзла — она приняла его молча и принялась механически гладить его по голове. Тоже волновалась. Проверив еще раз замки, я подпихнул чемодан под кровать и только после этого забрал сэра Томаса из рук Тины.

В этот момент до нас донеслись приглушенные голоса: Куинни и мистер Абернети поднимались по лестнице. Я отошел в угол комнаты, чтобы не мешать, и приготовился играть роль наблюдателя. Мне даже стало неловко, что я оставил все самое сложное на девушек, но потом я осадил сам себя — мы должны были найти мистера Грейвса и сделать это как можно быстрее.

— … поверьте, мистер Абернети, это очень важный разговор, — говорила Куинни, открывая дверь в номер и пропуская Абернети вперед.

Я наблюдал за мистером Абернети из-под челки, но предельно внимательно и видел, как менялось его выражение лица: когда он входил в комнату, то выглядел расслабленным и заинтригованным, увидев Тину — заметно напрягся, а когда заметил меня, и вовсе нахмурился, поджал губы.

— Мисс Голдштейн? Мистер Скамандер?

Куинни щелкнула замком на двери номера, и я едва успел заметить, как Тина выхватила палочку и запечатала помещение от аппарации[2].

— И что все это значит? — спросил Абернети, пряча за кривой усмешкой проскочивший страх.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Абернети, — Тина поднялась, сделала маленький шаг к Абернети. — Мы просто хотим с вами поговорить. Скажите: вы знаете, где находится **_настоящий_** Персиваль Грейвс?

У меня на глазах разворачивалось настоящее представление. Я помнил, как выглядела Тина тогда, в отделе регистрации волшебных палочек, сутулящаяся, потупившая взгляд, стремящаяся избежать внимания Абернети. Сейчас она стояла прямо, строгая и очень эффектная, похожая на грациозную самку нунду, поймавшую чужака на своей территории.

— Мисс Голдштейн, ваше поведение возмутительно, — начал Абернети. — Вы не хуже меня знаете, что…

— Его никто не ищет, — Тина смотрела на Абернети в упор. Мне оставалось только догадываться, скольких усилий ей стоило сохранять ровный холодный тон голоса. — Даже его тело никто не ищет. Почему?

— Мисс Голдштейн, я буду вынужден…

— Почему **_вы_** не ищете Персиваля Грейвса? Просто ответьте на этот вопрос, ответьте хоть раз честно, сэр, — Тина бросила короткий взгляд на Куинни, стоявшую позади мистера Абернети. Та коротко мотнула головой.

— Я не знаю, мисс Голдштейн, — резко ответил Абернети. — Вас устроит такой ответ?

Сэр Томас в моих руках напрягся, недовольно заворчал. Чувствовал ложь.

— Скажите правду, мистер Абернети, — повторила Тина настойчиво.

— Мадам Президент расставила другие приоритеты. Я не знаю, почему ее не волнуют поиски мистера Грейвса.

Сэр Томас завоевал громче, сильнее. Мне пришлось крепче прижать его к себе.

— Мистер Абернети, пожалуйста: скажите правду.

— Вы что, — зло переспросил Абернети, — ставите под сомнение мои слова? Из-за кошки в руках вчерашнего преступника? — он глянул на меня своими зелеными глазами, и по моей спине пробежали мурашки.

Я уже чувствовал на себе такой взгляд. Тогда, в допросной. И снова еле нашелся, что ответить:

— Низзлы чувствуют ложь, это доказанный…

— Это неразумное животное, — парировал Абернети, а после пригрозил Тине пальцем. — А вы, мисс Голдштейн, в очередной раз испытываете мое терпение!

— Мистер Абернети! — Тина на мгновение потеряла контроль, осеклась. По ее голосу это было отчетливо слышно. — Послушайте...

— Нет, это вы послушайте, — Абернети расправил плечи, почувствовал себя увереннее. — Вы трое. Вы думаете, что можно вот так просто запирать человека в комнате и допрашивать его в обход всех протоколов и правил? Вы думаете, что я что-то скрываю? А вы могли хоть на мгновение допустить в ваших светлых головах мысль о том, что если я что-то скрываю, то делаю это не просто так?

Я до сих пор не понимаю, как это произошло. Как всего за несколько мгновений уверенность в том, что мы вот-вот выйдем на след мистера Грейвса, превратилась в стыд и сковала нас по рукам и ногам? Как у этого маленького невзрачного на вид человека получилось выставить нас полными дураками? Может быть, мы и были дураками…

— Я **_знаю_** _,_ где нужно искать, — Абернети снова заговорил с нами спустя почти целую минуту молчания. Сэр Томас не издал ни звука, а я перехватил ошарашенный взгляд Куинни. — Но если бы вы трое только знали, какой ценой досталась мне эта информация.

— Но почему вы тогда… — начала было Тина.

— Потому что, мисс Голдштейн, очевидно даже первокурснику: у Гриндевальда в МАКУСА есть кто-то. Сообщник. Возможно, не один. А мое повышение и так сделало меня слишком заметным, — он, похоже, действительно был раздосадован. — Кто будет обращать внимание на руководителя отдела регистрации волшебных палочек? Директор департамента защиты магического правопорядка, пусть даже временно исполняющий обязанности — совершенно другое дело.

Стыд только сильнее разрастался по телу. Во всяком случае, я чувствовал себя именно пристыженным, как второкурсник, которого застукали за попыткой тайком пробраться в Хогсмид[3]. А Абернети после своей длинной речи шумно выдохнул, и я видел, как осунулись его плечи: словно на него давил неподъемный груз, которым он ни с кем не мог поделиться.

— Я не знал, кому я могу доверять, а кому нет, — он говорил тише, спокойнее. Низзл совсем успокоился на моих руках, устроился удобнее и дальше слушал уже в полуха. — Эти чиновники не знают меня, а я не знаю их. Я боялся, что если заявлю открыто о поисках мистера Грейвса, оставшиеся на свободе лакеи Гриндевальда с большей вероятностью прикончат его.

— Мистер Абернети, — доверительно позвала Тина. — Скажите нам. Где его искать?

— Я хочу найти его не меньше вашего, мисс Голдштейн, но вы вообще слушали меня?

— Мистер Абернети, — Куинни сделала шаг к волшебнику, мягко взяла его под руку, заглядывая ему в глаза. — У Тинни и мистера Скамандера обязательно получится найти мистера Грейвса. Пожалуйста. Мы хотим помочь.

Абернети шумно выдохнул и взглянул на Куинни. Он выглядел безумно усталым и… обреченным? Я плохо читаю мимику и эмоциональные состояния людей, у Куинни в этом деле было куда больше опыта.

После глубокого тяжелого вздоха Абернети поднял голову и снова заговорил.

— Хорошо. Проверьте доки у Уотер-стрит. Есть… вероятность, что это был его последний маршрут.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула тихо Тина. — Когда мы найдем его, я…

— Просто найдите его, мисс Голдштейн, — попросил устало Абернети. — Большего я от вас не прошу.

Теперь мы хотя бы знали, с чего начинать.

Тина знала дорогу. Ну, еще бы, она ведь наверняка не один день провела в патрулировании до того, как ее перевели в отдел регистрации волшебных палочек. До Уотер-стрит мы добрались очень быстро — отправились вдвоем, оставив Куинни дома. На всякий случай я взял с собой чемодан, чтобы не бросать и его на Куинни. И все же что-то не давало мне покоя, некое чувство в груди.

— Я ему не доверяю, — я решил поделиться своими сомнениями с Тиной.

— Мистеру Абернети? Но ведь он в итоге все рассказал.

— Да, знаю… И надеюсь, что это правда. Но я чувствую, что что-то не так. Надеюсь, мы идем не по ложному следу…

Я не мог объяснить. Но тот взгляд, которым мистер Абернети посмотрел на меня в гостинице, был мне **_очень_** знаком. И никаких приятных ассоциаций не вызывал.

— Мы найдем его, я уверена, — заявила твердо Тина. Мне бы ее уверенность.

Мы шли в темноте, и доки уже ожидаемо были пусты. Первые несколько помещений не дали ничего, но спустя почти два часа поисков мы наткнулись на нечто интересное: пустой док с развороченным кабинетом начальника. И причиной разрушения, как показал осмотр, стал не простой взрыв.

— Он был здесь… — выдохнула Тина, заканчивая рассматривать разрушенную стену. — Только бы не было слишком поздно.

Я понимал ее тревогу. Мы зажгли свет на кончиках палочек и вошли внутрь кабинета — это помещение явно было заброшено, прошло уже много времени после побоища, а тут так никто и не прибрался. Мы искали какие-то зацепки, осматривали все, что могло показаться странным, пока вдруг какой-то блеск не привлек мое внимание. Поднеся палочку поближе, я заметил под обломком стула запонку, явно дорогую. Сомневаюсь, что начальник дока носит такие украшения.

— Смотри, — я протянул находку Тине.

— Это мистера Грейвса, — сказала она мне со всей уверенностью.

Значит, след не был ложным. В моих глазах блеснуло осознание, я взял палочку в зубы, торопливо поставил чемодан на землю и открыл замки.

— Что ты делаешь? — Тина наклонилась ко мне.

— У меня есть идея, — выдохнул я в палочку, а потом запустил руку в недра чемодана. Ниффлер всегда находился где-то недалеко от выхода, когда я оставлял его внутри.

Очень скоро я вытащил на свет ниффлера: этот черный мохнатый зверек устроил целый переполох в Национальном Каменном банке, а потом и в ювелирном магазине, и сейчас именно он мог помочь нам в поисках.

— Он может помочь найти мистера Грейвса, — заявил я, закрыв чемодан и перехватив и палочку, и зверька поудобнее. — Их учат находить ценности, и этот малыш мне достался как раз от людей, промышлявших подобным. Поднеси к нему запонку.

Тина послушно выполнила мои указания, а ниффлер тут же заинтересовался протянутой безделушкой, даже попытался схватить ее своими лапками.

— Нет, не сейчас, — строго сказал я, и зверек немного поумерил свой пыл. — Ищи.

Ниффлер потянулся своей мордочкой к запонке, обнюхал ее всю, а потом резво соскочил с моих рук и бросился из кабинета.

— За ним! — скомандовал я и вылетел оттуда даже быстрее Тины.

Мы бежали за ниффлером, освещая дорогу люмосом. Тот сперва вел нас по помещениям дока, а потом остановился у неприметной двери и активно заскреб по металлу, прося пустить его внутрь. За дверью нас ждал долгий и весьма неприятный спуск по узкой крутой лестнице, и с каждым шагом я ощущал, как воздух вокруг становился более тяжелым и влажным. Мы вышли в какие-то технические помещения, где потом ниффлер увел нас в сторону канализационного люка.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спросила Тина, вскрывая решетку.

— Нет, — честно ответил я. — Но он меня еще ни разу не подводил.

Решетка вывела нас в тоннели канализации под доками. Здесь ниффлер в первый раз остановился в растерянности, и нам пришлось снова дать ему запонку: видимо, обилие запахов и мелких предметов мешало ему взять след. Он бродил по тоннелю еще очень долго, прежде чем вдруг на развилке встал бодро на задние лапки и с негромким писком бегом сорвался в один из тоннелей. Эта гонка и привела нас к большой ржавой двери. Ниффлер подпрыгивал и перебегал от одного края двери к другому, и у меня не осталось ни малейшего сомнения: за ней то, что мы искали. Тот, _кого_ мы искали. Ну, или, во всяком случае, его запонки…

— **_Alohomora_**.

Замок на двери с лязгом отворился, и я попытался ее открыть. Но она не сдвинулась с места! Видимо, ржавчина слишком сильно проела ее, и она была слишком тяжелой для того, чтобы открыться с простого толчка рукой.

Наконец, чертова дверь поддалась. Я выбил ее плечом, о чем позже пожалел, и свет палочки Тины упал в камеру, открывая моему взору человека, сидевшего у дальней стены: исхудавшего, грязного, но живого!

— Мистер Грейвс! — в возгласе Тины слышалось облегчение.

Мы его нашли!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Мало кто знает об этой особенности низзлов. Это делает их особенными и незаменимыми спутниками.
>   2. Иногда мне кажется, что любой аврор может наложить антиаппарационный сглаз, не поведя и бровью.
>   3. Это деревня рядом с Хогвартсом в Шотландии. Туда можно ходить только ученикам начиная с третьего курса.
> 



	6. Ньют. Выход + Послесловие

И снова мой отъезд в Старый Свет откладывался. Тина уговорила меня остаться, пока состояние мистера Грейвса хотя бы не стабилизируется. Ну, конечно, ведь это я выносил его на руках из той проклятой сырой канализации, чувствовал, как он цеплялся за мое пальто, ощущал его страх и слышал вздох облегчения, когда он узнал Тину. Не могу представить себе, что он испытывал тогда.

Не афишировать спасение мистера Грейвса оказалось просто невозможно — мадам Президент узнала обо всем едва ли не первой. Оно и к лучшему — я магозоолог, а не колдомедик, и не смог бы оказать нужную мистеру Грейвсу помощь. Но теперь его буквально заперли в палате, и мы перестали получать какие-либо новости о его состоянии. Тине это казалось ужасно несправедливым. Пришлось взять с нее слово, что она не станет совершать необдуманных поступков и для начала просто попытается поговорить с Пиквери.

И вот — мы стояли в коридоре перед дверью в палату мистера Грейвса. Колдомедик, невысокий мужчина с пышными бакенбардами, настоятельно просил нас заходить по одному, и я пропустил Тину вперед. Но я не представлял себе, что мое ожидание прервется внезапным — для меня — появлением мадам Президент. Она просто вышла из-за поворота коридора и направилась ко мне уверенным шагом, как дромарог, решивший протиснуться в узкое горное ущелье.

— Мистер Скамандер, — поприветствовала она меня, и внутренне я уже приготовился слушать очередной выговор за свой чемодан.

— Добрый вечер, — я отвел взгляд, пряча его за челкой. Почему рядом со мной не было Тины?!

— У меня есть к вам короткий разговор, — начала Пиквери тихо и добавила уже мягче: — Но сперва я бы хотела поблагодарить вас. За спасение Персиваля Грейвса.

Значит, выговор мне делать, по всей видимости, не будут? Я тихонько выдохнул и опустил плечи, немного расслабляясь.

— Благодарить нужно Тину Голдштейн, мэм. Это была ее идея.

— Я знаю, — Пиквери усмехнулась. — И только потому что это ее идея, вам до сих пор не предъявлены обвинения в угрозе должностному лицу, но я здесь не для того, чтобы пугать вас. У меня к вам есть просьба.

— Просьба? Ко мне? — я посмотрел уже удивленно.

— Конфедерация[1] требует от меня проведения расследования и суда, — Пиквери говорила тихо, словно предполагала, что кто-то может нас подслушать. — Суда над Грейвсом. Их не волнуют ни обстоятельства, в которых вы его нашли, ни какие-либо другие детали происшествия. Им просто нужен козел отпущения, на которого можно свалить то, что мы так долго не могли обнаружить Гриндевальда.

— Но… при чем тут я? — спросил я растерянно. Зачем мне все это знать?

— Мистер Скамандер, — она доверительно взглянула мне в глаза, и впервые с момента знакомства я увидел не чиновника или политика, а уставшую от груза ответственности женщину, не привыкшую просить о помощи. Это заставило меня собраться и слушать предельно внимательно. — Я знаю, что у вас есть опыт… Провоза в вашем чемодане незарегистрированных существ. И знаю, что лично открыла вам порты Нью-Йорка, чтобы вы смогли беспрепятственно покинуть страну. Прошу вас… поговорите с ним. От него не отстанут, если он останется здесь.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я…

— Именно, мистер Скамандер. Я прошу вас помочь мне в этом. Мистер Грейвс — человек чести и вряд ли согласится так просто, но вы с мисс Голдштейн и так уже доказали, что способны на невозможное.

Я сглотнул. От меня еще никогда не зависела настолько сильно жизнь другого человека. Как никогда сильно взыграло желание сбежать в чемодан и закрыться там ото всех, но я продолжал стоять на месте и смотреть на мадам Президент.

— Я… сделаю все, что в моих силах, мэм, — выдохнул я с запинкой.

— Спасибо, мистер Скамандер.

Пиквери легко тронула меня за плечо. И оставила наедине с самим собой, поспешно уходя прочь. Наверное, ее и не должно было быть здесь.

Несколько минут спустя из палаты мистера Грейвса вышла Тина. Выглядела она подавленной и напуганной, и я как никогда жалел о том, что не обладаю должно развитой эмпатией. Эмоции и чувства людей для меня всегда были загадкой. Я мог бы спросить ее, что случилось, но тогда мне не пришло это в голову, а сейчас и вовсе кажется неуместным и бесполезным. Она оставила дверь открытой, приглашая меня войти.

Мистер Грейвс лежал на больничной койке, а рядом, на тумбе, я увидел тонкую повязку. Он смотрел в потолок и, кажется, не заметил, что я вошел в палату. Тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь, я решил не пугать его и поздоровался от двери:

— Здравствуйте, мистер Грейвс.

Грейвс вздрогнул, повернул голову на звук. И хотя я видел его глаза, а в палате было достаточно света, он смотрел будто сквозь меня. Он вообще видит меня?

— Кто вы? — хрипло спросил он, силясь приподняться на руках.

— Пожалуйста, лежите, — попросил я тут же, делая пару шагов к койке. — Меня зовут Ньют Скамандер. Мы с Тиной — мисс Голдштейн — нашли вас. Теперь вы… в безопасности.

Ответом мне был тяжелый вздох. Похоже, Грейвс действительно ничего не видел — и судя по выражению усталости и обреченности на лице уже знал об этом.

— Подойдите ближе, Ньют, — тихо сказал он и добавил уже не так уверенно, — пожалуйста.

Я выполнил эту просьбу и подошел вплотную к койке, осторожно коснулся пальцами ладони мистера Грейвса. Тот тут же развернул ее и мягко обхватил мою то ли в неуклюжей пародии на рукопожатие, то ли желая убедиться в том, что я действительно здесь.

— Спасибо, — его голос звучал очень хрипло. Я не знал, что сделал с ним Гриндевальд, и расспрашивать сейчас об этом казалось самой ужасной затеей. — Мисс Голдштейн рассказала мне. И об аресте Гриндевальда, и о вашей… поисковой операции. Меня нашел ваш зверек, это правда?

— Ниффлер, — улыбнулся я, запоздало понимая, что мистер Грейвс эту улыбку не увидит. — Да, он помог отыскать вас. По вашим запонкам.

Он грустно усмехнулся и не произнес ни слова. Тишина в этой палате показалась мне совершенно ужасной: давящей, гнетущей. И если она казалась такой мне, способному видеть и осознавать, где я нахожусь, то что тогда испытывал мистер Грейвс?

— Вы встанете на ноги, — зачем-то сказал я, чтобы заполнить проклятую тишину.

— Для чего?

Я непонимающе уставился на мистера Грейвса, а он продолжил.

— Чтобы уйти в отставку и до конца дней жить недееспособным калекой? Не поймите меня неправильно, мистер Скамандер, я очень рад, что вы спасли меня. Но уж лучше было бы погибнуть.

Я не мог осуждать мистера Грейвса за такие слова. Зная, что ждет его дальше, я понимал это желание, хотя и не одобрял его. И тогда мне в голову пришла мысль: я не могу никак облегчить страдания мистера Грейвса или ускорить его выздоровление, но я могу подготовить его к тому, что будет дальше. Дать возможность хотя бы выбрать путь. Стать хотя бы в этом его глазами.

— Мистер Грейвс… Мне нужно кое-что вам рассказать.

И я рассказал. Рассказал о параноиках в высших рядах МАКУСА, рассказал о давлении Конфедерации, рассказал и о предстоящем суде. И с каждым моим словом выражение на лице мистера Грейвса становилось все мрачнее и мрачнее.

— Значит, они решили отобрать у меня еще и мою гордость, — прошипел он после моего монолога. — Не сомневаюсь, им это удастся…

Я поджал губы. Мистер Грейвс не заслужил такой участи, и я могу дать ему выбор. Могу подсказать, как избежать этого… Если меня об этом попросила сама мадам Президент, возможно, она сумеет прикрыть исчезновение Персиваля Грейвса.

— Есть… один выход.

Грейвс напрягся, чуть повернул голову в мою сторону.

— Я могу забрать вас. Вывезти из страны, помочь избежать суда и этих нелепых обвинений.

— Вы предлагаете мне позорно сбежать?

— Это идея мадам Президент.

Грейвс замолчал, очевидно, обдумывая мою последнюю фразу. Чуть крепче сжал мою ладонь и спросил совсем тихо:

— Это **_она_** вас попросила?

— Да, мистер Грейвс, — уверенно ответил я. — Она сама не хочет этого фальшивого процесса.

— Что ж… — Грейвс взял паузу. Очень долгую, мне даже показалось, что тишина стала давить еще сильнее, чем прежде. Но потом он все же шумно выдохнул и продолжил. — Полагаю, будет полным безумием не воспользоваться вашим предложением.

##  **Послесловие**

Что ж, друг мой, теперь ты знаешь правдивую историю спасения Персиваля Грейвса. Тебе интересно, как эта книга появилась на свет? Ведь, как ты уже понял, я потерял зрение. Эту книгу писали двое — Ньют и Тина Скамандер. Да, ты не ослышался, Порпентина Голдштейн вышла замуж за моего спасителя и взяла его фамилию. Она и записала мой рассказ под чутким руководством Ньюта. 

Как мы узнали позже, Серафина Пиквери провела игру на более высоком уровне: в официальных источниках я все еще значусь пропавшим без вести. И, полагаю, буду значиться до самого окончания войны с Гриндевальдом. Мы издаем эту книгу на свой страх и риск, и я подозреваю, что в библиотеке Ильверморни она есть в единственном экземпляре.

Надеюсь, эта история научила тебя чему-нибудь, и ты не считаешь написание эссе зря потраченным временем. Учиться на чужих ошибках — целое искусство, друг мой. А если эта тема настолько заинтересовала тебя, что ты хочешь узнать больше, могу посоветовать тебе написать письмо. Разыскать меня или чету Скамандер сложно, но я уверен, что рано или поздно твое письмо дойдет до волшебного чемодана, и мы сможем ответить на твои вопросы.

Направляй письмо до востребования в Хогвартс.

О, и передавай наилучшие пожелания своему преподавателю. И не забудь поблагодарить его за это задание!

Мы будем ждать.

**_П. Грейвс,_ **

**_Н. Скамандер,_ **

**_П. Скамандер._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Международная Конфедерация магов, как тебе, возможно, известно, это высший руководящий орган в мировом магическом сообществе.
> 



End file.
